Pearlshipping:A New Beginning
by Jukezorz
Summary: It's the end of the trio's journey in Sinnoh, and they're about to part ways. But a certain blue-haired girl doesn't want to separate. What will happen next?  Rating is for later chapters


The sun was setting in Sinnoh, the dazzling colors of the sky reflecting off the waters of Sinnoh's port. However, despite this beautiful scene, the mood was much less bright for a trio of teenagers on the dock. A blue-haired girl and a Piplup beside her on the ground stood across from a two males, one tan boy in his teens and a slightly darker young adult with brown spiked hair. Next to the teen was a Pikachu.

The girl and her Pokemon were practically leaning forward, looking at the three with apprehension. This was their last day traveling together.. More like their last moment. The boat to Kanto was ready to set sail, looming over them as if a reminder of their separation. The girl, Dawn, looked between her two traveling partners. The older one, Brock, who she practically considered an older brother as well as her friend; the one who took care of both her and the other teen along their way and provided for them, with food and knowledge. And a few laughs from his habit of hitting on nearly every woman they came across. No matter how much she'd complained about her bed heads, she'd gotten used to sleeping out in the wilderness along with the two of them, and was almost reluctant to let that experience go, even if it meant luxury in her new job, or at least her comfy home.

She then turned to the younger boy, her eyes locked on his chocolate brown ones. The Pokemon Trainer who'd grown to become her best friend, and her crush, kind of. They'd done everything together, training to help each other in their goals, joke around, and even cheer each other on. They'd been through life-and-death situations, as well as peaceful days of relaxation together. They shared high fives and cheers. She just couldn't believe that they were going their separate ways.. It was almost too much for her to bare.

She then realized that the boat had to set sail and reluctantly spoke. "Guys.. you better get going.. The boat's gonna leave.." Brock and Ash nodded at her, starting to turn to walk up to the boat. Then, something occurred to her. "Wait, Ash!" He stopped, turning to the girl. "What is it, Dawn?" She smiled and replied by simply raising her hand into the air, giving him that special signal. She saw his face light up as he practically jumped to raise his hand, creating what they thought to be their last high five.. at least for a long time. Unlike the usual high five as they went along, this time their hands stayed connected for a few moments. Ash smiled at this, finding a bond between the two of them that he couldn't really describe. Dawn's heart rate went up slightly.

They then let the high five go as they noticed their Pokemon imitating them. Pikachu and Piplup did a high five of their own, then exchanging a friendly hug. Dawn looked on silently for a few more moments, then lost any will to hold back. To Ash's shock, as well as everyone else, she stepped forward and embraced Ash in a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder. The boy was stunned, his face beet red. Why was she hugging him? And why was he getting a funny feeling in his stomach? His inner queries were interrupted by a soft soothing voice in his ear. "I'll miss you, Ash." She then turned to the others, her arms still around the raven-haired teen. "And I'll miss you Brock. And you too, Pikachu." She looked to the adult and the mouse, agnowledging them as well as Ash. He eventually gave in, gently placing his arms around her. I mean, he'd hugged Pikachu and the others plenty of times before, right? She was one of his closest friends.

"Uh, guys?" Brock snapped them out of their daze, the two looking up in shock to see the boat already leaving the port, its loud horn bringing them further back into reality. Ash and Brock had missed their boat. "Well, there goes that." Ash spoke rather nonchalantly, surprisingly not sounding too emotional, one way or the other. Usually, he'd be bummed out. "Oh, I'm so sorry guys!" Dawn let go of the hug reluctantly, putting her face in her hands in shame. "You missed the boat 'cause of me.." "Don't sweat it, Dawn. We'll just catch the next one." Her expression dropped further. "..Right.." Brock opened the schedule booklet of the boats, looking for the next departure. "The next ship leaving here is tomorrow.. To Johto. Close enough, I guess." Ash nodded. "Sure, why not?" It was then that they turned their attention to Dawn, who seemed unusually silent. "…Guys?" Ash responded accordingly. "What is it Dawn?" She looked down nervously, barely managing eye contact with the two. "If.. It'd be alright with you guys… I think I've changed my mind… I want to go back to Kanto with you.."

"Sure, why not?" Ash's voice rang in her ears, causing her to light up instantly. "Really?" He nodded, giving a thumbs up. "Yeah, of course! You could come along with me! Heck… Hey Brock, how about before heading back, you come with Dawn over to my place for a bit?" Brock smiled, nodding to his long-time traveling partner. "I don't see why not. Any opportunity to spend more time with you guys, I'll take." Dawn jumped in delight, turning to her Pokemon. "You hear that, Piplup? we're going back to Kanto with them!" Piplup mirrored her actions, jumping for joy exclaiming his name. Pikachu did the same, doing a little dance in celebration with his companion, happy that they didn't have to separate just yet after all.

The three exchanged smiles between each other before Ash brought both of them together suddenly for a group hug. "Alright! No one breaks us apart!" Brock and Dawn smiled, somewhat amused at Ash's demeanor. They all started to laugh together, enthralled by their new decision as Pikachu and Piplup danced in happiness at their feet. The trio was not split up. No, they held together strong, and they're staying that way.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
